a like in blood
by bloodpinktwilight
Summary: oh kay well its a bout a servent girl and her master both vapires and how she freind and foe with the z fighters also shin is being a A hole to her why well i hope you read it and like it


Vampires and aliens both myths yet could be real is it

I don't own dbz or anything near it, I do own Sophia and her master – his name is not mention yet so I'll just call him master.

Sophie- 21

Master-226

Pan-8

Bulla-15

Trunks-23

Goten-22

Shin- ?

If you really wan to know there ages (dbz) then go .

8:59am

The morning was dull and sunny, I hate sunny days said a young pretty girl name Sophia -_- first, bloodPT yes my name is Sophia but you know I just want to be called Sophie even so I don't just hate sunny days, if I could I would destroy the sun or let it rain all the time so I can sleep. And second don't make me into a marry-what ever the fuck you call them yes my boobs are of good size and I do have blonde hair but it's a dirty dish soap strawberry blonde….and finally IM HUNGERY could you make this first part were I get some thing to eat I mean come on its been a week let me eat some meet or some thing *A/N Sophie has standers she trys to refuse human blood and just eat meet from a cow or something but she eats a lot more then a saiyan.* well can I go back to the story now…….yes you could. Well then it was just two hours before the new type of tournament was starting called the shura motte omoi which of course means fighting with heart*A/N it means other stuff like feeling soul and mind and emotion. Well it the first tournament I get to go to and the other one what was it called…oh ya the tenkaichi budoukai… there is a reason why I don't go to that one…..something always happen like some guy bent on ruling or destroying the earth….well I hope this on is different and maybe master will be there. Its been a year scene he left and well I hope he is okay……

Flash back ……

GET AWAY FROM ME OR I"LL KILL YOU *crying * come on girly surely it wont hurt that bad just let me fuck you already and it would be over just like that, but boss you said I can get some too. NO GET AWAY FROM ME…..you idiot don't let her know that ….. NO GET AWAY……. Got you now you little whore of a bitch….. No don't

Please I...AHHHHH stop it, please stop it…. 20 mins letter….. boss is it my turn yet…..ya I all really fuck the hell out of her , when you finish kill her and we can get moving okay boss….. Please not again some one help me please…… I laid there 2 days with out any one coming to look for me my foster parents though I ran away so they didn't really care much in fact if it wasn't the men who rape me it would been my foster uncle and dad I hate them both they though alike and look alike…… I wanted to die…the guy had enough guts to rape me but not kill me…..what a weakling and his boos be hind his boy doing the nice clean work…….

I though I smelled blood…..huh…….what a poor little girl no more then 14 of that why are you in my home….your home. so this old meet factory was his home I though to myself…. Yes this old meet factory is my home….y.-you read my….mind of course now I will ask you again why are you here…*A/N what an ass whole don't care if her clothes are mostly ripped off and she bleeding.*…. I a well...chase here by two guys and they……raped you…..yes….and they didn't killed you…..they tried but he only cut enough to bleed to death and…. Go on…..well I don't know why but I'm not dead yet….and do you know why you not… no…..I tell you why you step into vampires home which means your trespassing….and that means what exactly….well my dear it means your dinner!..... Me dinner why…. You don't seem to happy about my idea…..well I don't think I would taste to go…..you'll be fine am not a picky eater all the time….. Okay well just tell me one thing before I well get eaten….. Yes my dear… how is it like being a vampire….. HN no one has ever asked me that not in my 200 years of living among the dead…why do you ask….well you see I always love the darkness and am a Goth punk type of person and vampires are my favorite beside zombies and aliens and I was just wondering…well then you should find out your self…..huh but how... just close your eyes and everything would be a new world to you…..but AHHHHHHHH……this mark is my mark it is place on my property and you now are mine you must obey everything I say or do and you must never disobey me or I will punish you in unthinkable ways. My blood is in you…you are me and you have my power to do what I can do….and you must drink to live and fight to survive the sun will not hurt like it will hurt other…the light is were you be safe until you drink the blood of innocents then you would no longer go into the light. The light would reject you like it did to others…and you master…. I have no need for light or darkness... I can live no matter what…but one thing could kill me…..and what is that master….. a, never mind just sleep….. then when you awake you would be reborn…..

End of flashback….

Master I hope your there….

Mean while somewhere in the CC

Women were is my spandex I need it now…..sorry vegeta I clean it…..you baka I need it for the tournament…..well vegeta if you would give it to me earlier it would be done by now!........hey mom….yes trunks dear…..well I was wondering if I can go with goten and his family to the tournament…..sure could you take bra with you…..BUT MOM SHE ELEVEN and she….don't argue with you mother boy…..yes father….hey dad…yes bra, and its father…well would trunks get hurt of anything happens to me….. HN well trunks would you……O_o

Flash back

DADDY TRUNKS PUSH ME OFF MY BIKE! TRUNKS….. No dad I didn't she's lying…..

End of flashback

I couldn't move for a month._. …..ya father nothings going to happen to her……nothing better not happen to her or you paying for it….yes farther….hey trunks what's up…..oh hey goten really to go…..ya I cant wait, there's new rules and everything ya and girls…..goten your hopeless……HURRY UP GOTEN YOU FARTHER IS GETTING UPSET *unlike Goku but he's hungry* okay mom well we better get going trunks right…..oh bra is coming too…..well pan is in the back seat so they should be okay together right….. I hope, bra doesn't like little kids……lets go…see you there boys

…okay by mom......

10:05am

Back to Sophie

*she's been walking for a while and she finally made it about 15 minutes after trunks and his friends family arrived also bra. Finally here now I can get sign up and get me something to……….

Trunks I need to go to the restroom... so what do you want me to do about it,…take me

…no go on your own….. Fine but when dad fines out, oh never mind just stay here…whatever…..

What is this weird feeling from them…like the feeling I get from my master…..I should fallow the little one…..and see…

2 minutes later

Lalalala la washing my hands so they can be clean lalalala la……she so annoying but her power is above human she could be and offspring or a vampire of something…..lalalala la, ahhhhh that hurt….she felled -_- well at lest she didn't cut herself op…man I need a bandage now stupid shoelaces……oh kami….huh whose there….her blood its different its not all human something else is there to but what…..who are you lady….huh a-a…well are you going to answer me or not who are you…..little girl please stay away….no I will not,infact I will come closer till you tell me who you are…..please I don't want to do anything I will regret…. How dare you am the princess of the saiyans and I would not be talk like that my daddy told me to never let people talk to me the way you just did now answer me!....fine if you wont listen to me then I couldn't say I didn't warned you….. (Head down showing fangs)… what are you…….am a monster

Hey father hi mom…..trunks were is bra …she went to used to bath room about…O_o oh no…..trunks were is your sister…huh…..okay vegeta there could be a good reason why she hasn't come back yet…..shut the fuck up kakarot!......hey guys…..SHIN what the, why are you doing here….for the tournament…why what's wrong…..my soon to be dead son lost his sister….well have you try looking for her kai….o_o no…..okay lets she were she is…….5 minutes later….. I can't fine her….its like it vanished…..I don't know but I cant fine her…..AHHHHHHH DADDY……BRA (every one said her name at the same time)

Am sorry I warn you to leave---I can't hold back anymore you need to run now….. I cant move…you stupid little girl…(bra is crying) RUN NOW!

Flash back

you must drink to live and fight to survive the sun will not hurt like it will hurt other…the light is were you be safe until you drink the blood of innocents then you would no longer go into the light. The light would reject you like it did to others…and you master…. I have no need for light or darkness... I can live no matter what…but one thing could kill me…..and what is that master

Flash back ends

Innocents, what did master mean…..please don't hurt me lady am sorry if I was rude and….no am sorry….WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER…..trunks said bra….did she hurt you…. (Looking up at Sophie seeing her cry) no she didn't, when I scream she came to she what was wrong…. Why did you scream? Then….I sawed a spider ^_^…….oh well everyone is worried about you….why wouldn't they be am a princess after all….huh thank you for helping my sister, hey are you listening……(trying to hold back her hunger and crying) yes and thank you for coming to your sister in her need of help….huh trunks this is the girls restroom said bra…..oh ya trunks face turns 15 different shades of red and crimson…..hey I have an ideal said bra…what s it brat….well why don't we introduce her to the others….I supposed we could….do you want to me our family…..huh a well…. My name is trunks and this is bra and you…. Am Sophie and I couldn't see why it wouldn't hurt to see your family….cool lets go then….

So are you here to watch the tournament…..no am going to fight in it……0_0 for real….ya am stronger then what I look like and I really fast as well…..oh well I hope you make it…..thanks…..DADDY said bra

What happen…. Well I sawed a spider and I scream and ….. HN you're lying…no am not….fine be a liar….daddy please I can't tell you….it was me sir, I was the one that scared your daughter…..and who are you….my name is Sophie and am truly sorry about freighting you offspring (she bows to show he that he's dominate and respect it's a animal and vampire thing in my story) HN no need to bow *ego* don't do it again….well that went okay…..what do you mean trunks….well Sophie my dad would of killed you if he wanted to but he didn't which makes that a okay thing…oh okay…..

ALL SIGN UPS IN 15 MINUTES

Well lets meet the others….okay this is my mom, bulma and my friends goten…what's up…krillin and his family 18 and morron and piccolo and Goku and his family and my dad vegeta and that gohan and his family…..hi dear my name is chichi am Goku's wife, and am videl gohans wife and this is his daughter pan….hi …..So Goku has two offspring's and his offspring has one right…a ya, Sophie why do you call them offspring's like if we were a animal or something….huh oh just making sure if a got it right…. Oh okay….so piccolo do you have and offspring's...NO (he blush's)I can have any….yes you can you're an asexual right……uh uh….well nameks are right and your green and have pointed ears…..so do you……I will not answer you…uh Sophie watch what you say around people okay….okay trunks….. You girl how do you know about nameks….well my master, I mean I know about them for a while and……wait did you just say master….well yes I did but I was the wrong word and….. excuse me but I think we need to sign up if were going to fight….your not a namek but you have pointy ears and your purple….yes I very aware of that and no am not a namek am a kai….okay so that's no special or anything(everyone drops to the grown)….you will not talk to the supreme kai like that said kibito ( oh they found a way to refuse something about oil and furry handcuffs lol just kidding no they just took off the earrings)supreme kai……yes the supreme kai he's a god…… of what being short…..(shin kind of got mad)well if you must know am the god of the east side of the universe and….so I don't care……HN you shouldn't be talking to someone that can alter you faith child……he can't control or mess with me he has no power and…….be quite you don't know what your talking about said shin….yes I do….there's much more stronger people out there in fact from what my mast, from what my farther told me am the last of my kind and that's why he gave me my power….others killed before me and…… girl what is your kind….father she might not

….shut up boy…..well have you ever herd of the undead….ya (said everyone)…well am…..

SIGN UP COLSING IN TWO MINUTES

We better sigh up now. Said Goku, we can talk about this later…right…….

Come on Sophie….huh wait, hey you guy with the black on wait…she runs after him….wait, huh were did he go….SOPHIE COME ON…right

Name please….Sophia….last name please….bloodstone…..okay height….5''3''…..weight…134 pounds…… okay well go on to the junior round and……why…well you have to be 18 to enter this tournament and …… am 21…..could I see some ID miss…..ya sure see……its real…told you….Sophie are you really 21….ya I stop growing I guess why I was 14…..so Sophie do you have any family said bulma….no but the guy I call father he's not really my father. he gave me a power that save my life and for that I'm……his servant shin said meanly……well I wouldn't call it that…then what would you call it a slave, a chattel, in dept , a whore. It's all the same (everyone was shock that shin could say something like that to her in fact he was shock him self……no it not that….then what is it…its.-it's…..yes she is my servant and she's a good one (dark deep voice said in the corner kind of like off of hellsing) she does everything I command her to do……master…….yes it is really mean, but I have more respect and right for my self then to make her into some mere whore…. In fact in the blood I gave her makes her a goddess……then what does that make you said vegeta…..HN wouldn't you like to know

Sophie….yes master… you look a little pale have you been drinking right…..huh yes masters but nothing animals…..you still refuse on humans….yes master….I see well then who is the one called vegeta…..that would be me and you might be…..I you have grown from a offspring into an adult, I know your father and his before, but that's not the point how would you like to make a deal, saiyan….if my dear Sophia beets your son or you then you will give her two pints of you blood and if she loses then she would be your servant forever and she'll give you the power to live forever as well and same with you mate and offspring's…….. That's a big deal for such a little girl…..vegeta are you crazy…I'll take it… master are you sure…positive….

A cliffhanger well just hang on and review if you like it


End file.
